Many electronic devices include or use display devices for visually communicating information to a user. Typically, these display devices are mass produced and the manufacture and development of such display devices can be an expensive process. For example, conventional rear projection display devices typically require an assembly of lenses operating in connection with a series of reflective surfaces, such as mirrors, to direct light to a screen in the display device. The manufacture and assembly of these parts can be complex and expensive, and reducing costs of display devices incorporated in products, such as laptops and televisions, may substantially reduce product costs allowing a manufacturer to be more competitive in the market place.